The Rose that Grew from Concrete
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: Defying the odds. Breaking through bondage. Looking fear in the face. Follow Edward and Bella as they both cope through devastating circumstances, holding onto one another for stability. What are the chances of a rose growing from concrete? AH/AU/Darkward


**The Rose that Grew from Concrete**

**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight **_**and all its associated characters, places and events belong to Stephenie Meyer and the copyright holders. This is a non- profit fan work and no copyright infringement is intended. I don't own the characters, I just play with them.**

**A/N: I'm excited to delve into something deeper than I am used to writing. This is my first time writing angst :) so bear with me! I'm used to writing tons of fluff – don't get me wrong, there will be plenty of – but I'm trying to channel my deeper emotions for this story and really bring the characters alive!**

**This is going to be AH, AU, and a little OOC.**

**Prepare for Darkward. Edward has his scars and chooses to deal with them accordingly. Bella has her scars as well, she's more of the suffer in silence type though ; )**

***This isn't beta'd. Any betas out there that would like to, feel free to message me! My door is open : )**

**There won't be as many POV changes. Just essential for now.**

**Show me the love. Read and review :)**

**Chelsea**

Chapter 1 – A New Beginning

-BPOV-

Dark, lonely, dreary and desolate. Those were the adjectives that described everything around me. My life forever changed three weeks ago. Three weeks ago I knew who I was, what I wanted to do with the rest of my life, and had love and support from my family. I had stability.

All of the comforts I had taken advantage of had been ripped right out from underneath me. Three weeks ago I was involved in a fatal car accident. The fatality was that my mother and father died on impact. I was the only survivor.

The paramedics said it was a miracle that I nearly came out unscathed, with the exception of a few cuts and bruises. It wasn't right, nor was it fair. I should be with them, buried six feet under. However, here I was sitting on a plane to Forks, Washington to live with my Aunt Esme and my cousin Alice.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts as I felt the plane begin to decline towards the ground. The change in cabin pressure made me feel as light as a feather and caused my ears to pop. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and waited for us to land safely on the ground.

I wasn't ready for this. All I wanted was to crawl into a ball, fall asleep, and wake up from this horrible nightmare. Evidently that wasn't going to happen. I was dreadfully reassured of it when the pilot came over the speaker and told us it was safe to unfasten our seatbelts.

I groaned inwardly as the lady sharing the seat next to me gave me a strange look. "I hate flying." I mumbled, hoping she'd understand.

She nodded, standing up to exit into the aisle. I rolled my eyes at myself for giving her an undeserved explanation. She hadn't said one word to me the entire flight and chose then to make her presence known.

I seriously needed to calm down because my nerves were getting the best of me. With another deep breath in an attempt to lower my anxiety, I stood up shakily and retrieved my carry-on from the overhead.

This was it. This was my first step into my new life. My backpack suddenly felt heavier, the straps weighed down on my shoulders uncomfortably as I made my way down the aisle of the plane, entering into the airport terminal.

"Bella!" I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. I wasn't ready for any of this. I really wasn't. I couldn't express that fact enough.

Was I supposed to pretend to be happy that I was here? My parents were killed three weeks ago. How was I supposed to act?

"Alice!" I put on my best smile as I searched for her face through the crowd. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my torso from behind. I turned around, shocked to find my tiny cousin embracing me in a hug.

"It's so good to see you! It's been like what, seven years?" I was trying to process everything as she spoke quickly. "You look so good! You're too thin though! Oh, we are going to have so much fun together!"

She was exactly as I had remembered her. The last time I'd seen her was when we were both ten years old. I thought she was bubbly then, I was clearly mistaken. "My mom is over at baggage claim. She can't wait to see you! Oh, I'm so happy you're here." Then she suddenly got quiet and turned to me very seriously.

Her little green eyes looked up at me as she pushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes. "I'm really sorry about your parents, Bella."

I fought back my tears at the mention of them. "Thanks Alice, I appreciate it." This was going to be very hard, that I was sure of.

She nodded her head and then the calmness was gone. "Okay, so I took the liberty of decorating your room. I know you're going to love it! I know that we're cousins, but it's totally going to be like we're sisters now!"

I only nodded my head and gave her my thanks as we made our way to my aunt. I was very unsure of how to act. The second we came into view she smiled at me. "Oh, Bella, you are beautiful. You look so much like your mother."

"Thank you, Aunt Esme." I returned her hug. She still looked the same. She had a sweet heart-shaped face, light brown hair, and light green eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss, sweetheart. I hope we can make you feel just like you're at home."Not likely. I nodded my head and then there was an awkward pause. Habitually, I chewed on my bottom lip and waited for instructions. I need someone to take lead.

"Why don't we get your bags and we'll get going, huh?" She encouraged.

I nodded, offering what I had attempted to be a smile and walked over towards the baggage in search of my one and only item. I hadn't brought much with me, just the necessities and the locket my parents had given me on my seventeenth birthday – which just so happened to be the night they died. I think I forgot to mention that. I'd never look at my birthday the same way again. It was nothing to celebrate. How avant-garde. I was supposed to be celebrating life, yet it no longer held that meaning. It was only a day to mourn the death of my beloved parents.

I retrieved my little suitcase as it came around the belt and returned to my new family. "This is it," The process of which everything was happening was causing me to be painfully aware of my new circumstances.

Alice's eyes grew wide. "You're kidding me. That's everything you brought?"

I nodded and she practically threw her hands in the air. "This," she pointed to my luggage. "will not do. We're going to have to go shopping the moment we get back."

"Alice, dear, let the girl breathe. There will be plenty of time for shopping."

_Aunt Esme to the rescue. Thank goodness._

"Fine then. We're going tomorrow." She just wouldn't give up, so I offered another fake smile and nodded in agreement. I hoped to God she'd forget about it, however something told me in the back of my mind that the chance of that happening was like a snowball's chance in hell. Not plausible.

Forks was exactly as I had remembered it from seven years ago. It was cloud covered, rainy, and small. This definitely wasn't a town to raise your spirit, something I was clearly in need of. Instead it brought on a rather ominous, dreadful setting. Somewhere you'd want to crawl under a blanket and hide from. How fitting. However, it changed drastically as we approached a friendly little subdivision.

We pulled up to a beautiful house and there parked in the driveway was a sexy yellow Porsche. "Is that yours?" I turned to Alice, partially surprised and curious, also partially trying not to seem like a grief-stricken lost cause. I knew they were walking on the tips of their toes, trying their best to comfort me and make me feel at home. I was grateful, honestly.

She perked up, a smile playing across her lips. "_That," _she let the tension build. "is my baby." Evidently Aunt Esme made good money working at the hospital. She was a doctor at Forks Medical Center – it certainly paid off.

"She's beautiful." I mumbled, admiring it from the backseat of Aunt Esme's Bentley.

"Let's get you inside and settled." Aunt Esme turned from the driver's seat and then opened her door. I followed behind, grabbing my bag, surveying the rest of the area.

Their house was huge. It was elegant, grand, and beautiful – almost castle-like. I couldn't believe its enormity, the detail of it. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen close up. I looked at it with admiration before turning to the house next door.

I was taken aback. It was even bigger than Aunt Esme's and had three very nice cars in the driveway. Spoiled rich kids, I guess. It kind of always irritated me when I'd see sixteen year old kids with expensive cars. I suppose that was only because I never had my own car to begin with. I'd been saving up – but had yet to be able to afford anything that wouldn't break down as soon as I pulled out from the lot.

As I walked into what would be my new home, I paused. It was beautiful. Definitely prettier than the old fifteen hundred square feet house we had in Arizona. It was decorated to perfection. It really should've been a model home.

"Aunt Esme, did you do all of this?" I set my bag down at the end of the staircase.

She smiled at me happily. "I did. Alice helped a little."

"Don't give me any credit, mom." Alice laughed. "I only helped put things where she ordered. Now the credit for your room certainly belongs to me. Come on, I'm anxious for you to see it!"

I was overwhelmed by her enthusiasm. All I wanted to do was go up to my new room by myself, crawl into a ball, and sleep everything away. Evidently my plan was not going to happen.

Dragging me up the stairs, Alice bounced along happily, explaining where the bathroom was, her room was, etcetera. Finally she brought me to the other side of the house where my room resided.

"Are you ready?" She bounced on the tips of her toes. I played along in her excitement.

"Absolutely," I forced a smile, something I found myself doing a lot of lately.

She clapped her hands together and then opened the door. I wasn't shocked whatsoever. It was gorgeous. I knew it would be. She got the decorating skills from her mom. Clearly it was passed through the family.

"Wow, Alice, you really outdid yourself." I beamed for her sake. "It's gorgeous. Thank you so much."

Her smile practically reached the corners of her eyes. "Really, you like it?"

I didn't take her to be the self-conscious type, but I happily boosted her ego. "This room belongs in a magazine. Really. I love it."

And it truly did. It was beautiful. My bedspread was black and white floral print, encased in a beautiful rod-iron bed frame. My curtains were sheer black and white with a hint of dusty rose pink. It was classy, youthful, and elegant all at the same time.

She squealed, "Yay! I'm so happy!"

I smiled once more for her benefit, hoping she would finally leave me alone. As if she read my mind, she embraced me in a hug and then excused herself. "Dinner will be ready around six. Want me to come get you when it is done?"

"That sounds great, thanks." And with that, she left my room and immediately the tears that I'd been holding back fell.

I collapsed backwards onto my new bed while fear and dread set in. How was I going to get past this? I didn't know.

They say coping with the death of a loved one gets easier as time goes on. I'm not so sure of that. Each day it was as if the hole in my heart was being dug deeper, wider. It was ever growing, never slowing.

Rolling over, I buried my head under my pillows. The fact that the bed smelled differently bothered me. I wanted to be home. I wanted my family. I wanted everything that I didn't have and everything I knew I'd never get back. Death is so final.

Apparently I had drifted off because one second I was awake and the next Alice was shaking me. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Mmmnnhhh?" I moaned, rolling over.

"You were crying in your sleep. Are you okay?" Her little brows were pulled tightly together in concern. "I could hear you all the way from my room."

I bit my lip in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry." Wiping my tears, I sat up in my bed.

She jutted her lip out, placing her hand over mine that was resting on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it? Was it about your parents?"

Of course it was about my parents! They died only three damn weeks ago. What did she expect?

I think she noticed from the look on my face that I was in no mood to discuss it. "I'm sorry. I'm prying."

Immediately I felt guilty. My emotions were all over the place. "Don't apologize. I know you're trying to comfort me. Please… just…give me some time."

She nodded her head in understanding. "Well, dinner is ready if you want to come down," she got up from my bed. "or if you're not in the mood you can always eat up here."

Heaven. "Please?" I couldn't handle having an episode in front of them. I didn't want to get upset over something small. They were already doing so much. It was best if I just isolated, disappeared. Maybe then I wouldn't hurt anyone else.

She smiled sympathetically. "I'll bring you back a plate, okay?"

I nodded my head gratefully. "Thank you."

With that she slipped through the door and I was left alone – exactly how I wanted to be. She then returned not ten minutes later with a plate of salad, some grilled chicken, and iced-tea.

"I hope you feel better. If you need anything I'll be downstairs." Alice whispered kindly and I nodded as she exited once more.

I didn't feel like eating, nor did I feel like sleeping. I needed to keep myself busy, do something so I wouldn't be completely trapped my thoughts. The mind can be a very dangerous place. Looking around my new room, I spotted my suitcase. I could unpack. That would kill ten minutes of my time.

I unzipped my little bag and pulled out all of my clothes, putting them in the appropriate drawers and hanging the rest in my closet – which could've been another room entirely considering its enormity.

The closet swallowed my stuff whole. It looked pitiful. Once I was finished doing that, I returned to my suitcase, finding that last item I had brought along with me. It was a picture of myself, my mother and my father. Again the tears spilled as I hugged it to my chest. I didn't see any way that I would get through this.

I needed a miracle.

"Damn it!" I jumped as I heard a car door slam outside. I scrambled together and hesitantly walked over to my window. Curiously, I pushed back to curtains to see what the matter was and I saw an angel.

He was beautiful – I could tell even through the darkness. He was running his hands through his beautiful brown hair furiously. His hair wasn't just brown, though. It had beautiful copper specks that stood out. Suddenly I found myself wishing it were my hands that were combing through his messy disarray.

_ Get it together, Bella._

I stared at him longer, unable to take my eyes away from him. He seemed tormented and frustrated, which instantly piqued my interest. What could be the matter? What on earth could possibly trouble an angel?

He had his back to his car – a Volvo – which wasn't in the driveway earlier. He took a deep, settling breath as I continued to stare.

_Great…now you're turning into a stalker, Bella? Real nice. Want to acquire some more problems? You already probably need a therapist. You're really on a roll now._

"That's Edward Cullen, don't mind him." I jumped again, startled by the unexpected voice coming from behind me.

Whipping around, my aunt was in my doorway. "Aren't you hungry?" She eyed my completely full plate of food on my dresser.

Suddenly I felt guilty. How rude of me. "I'm so sorry." I sputtered. "I just…haven't had much of an appetite lately."

She smiled at me, making me immediately feel at ease. "Honey," she sat down on my bed, patting it for me to come over. I obeyed, leaving my comfort by the window. I wanted to help the angel… "there is no need for you to apologize. I understand you're going through a lot. It's going to take time to adapt. Just know that both Alice and I are here for you."

I smiled at her graciously – though it was a small smile, it was the first real one I'd had since. "Thank you, Aunt Esme."

She laughed, embracing me in a hug. "You're more than welcome. I'll take your plate down and wrap it up. If you get hungry, it'll be in the fridge."

"Alright,"

"Oh, and Bella?" She got up, walking towards the door.

"Hmm?"

"Please just call me Esme. Aunt Esme makes me feel so old."

I laughed at her. "Okay, thank you, Esme."

She grinned. "School starts at 8:30 tomorrow. Alice left a backpack for you hanging behind your closet door that you can use. See you tomorrow, sweetheart. Goodnight."

"Okay, thank you. Goodnight." I replied as she closed my bedroom door behind her.

School.I had completely forgotten about it entirely. I was not ready for this. Not. A. Bit.

"Rise and shine!" Alice beamed from above me. Moaning, I pulled the covers over my head. "No, no, no. That won't do. We're already falling behind schedule and if you don't get up now I'll never have enough time do your hair and makeup."

Oh, boy. "Alice, as much as I love you and your perkiness, it isn't quite that appealing at seven in the morning."

She giggled. "Bella, there's something you're going to have to learn about me." She raised an eyebrow and crouched down by the bed so her face was in mine. "I don't relent. Get up!"

"Five more minutes?" I begged.

"What? Do you think I'm your mother or something?" She inhaled drastically, her mood instantly changing. "Oh, God, Bella, I swear I didn't mean it like that. I'm so sorry. God, I'm such an idiot. I meant it like that's what you see in movies, where the daughter begs the mother for five more-"

I cut her off. "It's okay." It wasn't. The thought of her was tearing another hole in my chest. "We can't avoid the topic entirely. You meant no harm by your statement."

Alice breathed a sigh of relief and offered a small smile. "Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. Give me just a second to brush my teeth and wash my face and I'll be all yours." It was just easier if I succumbed to her. I had no energy to fight any longer.

I couldn't have everyone stepping on eggshells around me. It wasn't fair to them. I was the one walking into their territory. I had to be considerate.

After I stretched and lingered in my bed for a while longer, I pulled myself out from underneath my covers and stumbled across the room to my private bathroom – which I was ever so grateful for.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and ran a brush through my slept on matted tendrils. I deemed myself decent enough and traveled out of the bathroom only to find my bed made and clothes strewn across it everywhere.

"You're not planning on outfit changes between different periods are you, Alice?" I asked, walking closer to her.

"No, silly. This is your wardrobe for the week!" She giggled, throwing her head back in laughter. "This is what you're wearing today."

I eyed the clothing in her hands. She was holding a pair of light skinny jeans, a white lacy camisole, a black cardigan and black boots with two inch heels. "I can't." I sputtered.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can!" Alice pushed them in my direction. "Now go! Get dressed."

I shook my head. "I'll wear all of this, just not the boots with heels. I'm very uncoordinated as it is. I can be standing flat on my feet and fall over. Wearing heels is just inviting a disaster."

She was quiet for a moment and to be honest…it kind of frightened me. I'd never seen her so silent. "Aha!" I jumped. "I know the perfect pair! I'll be right back!" She exclaimed, running out of my room, only to return with a pair of black suede boots that were flat.

"Yes?" She asked.

I confirmed with a smile and then regretfully made my way into my bathroom. I was already ready for the day to be over and it had just begun.

_Breathe, Bella. Time to adapt. I didn't know if I ever would._

After she had finished putting on my make-up, she did my hair in subtle curls, which cascaded all the way down my back. It looked like a mahogany waterfall.

"You look beautiful!" She smiled with satisfaction, guiding me over to my mirror. And I did. As shocking as it was, I felt beautiful. I couldn't manage hiding the slight smile that escaped across my lips.

"See! You like it, too! I knew you would!" She beamed happily, grabbing me by the hand. "Let's go!"

I followed her down the stairs, muttering a 'good morning' to Esme before stumbling out the front door. I was very grateful I wasn't wearing heels.

"Hey, baby!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around and saw a blond guy waving toward me and Alice. Surely he was talking to her and not me. I didn't even know him.

"Hey Jazzy," she flew over to him, jumping into his arms. She laughed before planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

Suddenly I felt very awkward. "Oh, I'm sorry." She jumped down from his arms. "Bella, this is my boyfriend, Jasper. Jasper, this is my cousin, Bella. She just moved here from Arizona."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." He said with a lazy southern drawl. He was a perfect gentleman. He extended his hand for me to shake and I happily obliged.

"You too."

"Damn it! Lay the hell off!" It was him. The boy from last night. He stalked furiously out the front door of the house, slamming the door behind himself.

Jasper rolled his eyes, turning around. "Do you really have to talk like that, Edward?"

He huffed. "What's it to you? Go back to making out with pixie over there."

"And hello to you, too, Edward." Alice's tone had a curt edge to it.

"Oh, look who can pull her lips away from my brother for longer than a second to say hello." He mocked, walking directly past me. "Maybe you'll have enough time to apply more lipgloss. You look lovely in that shade, bro."

"You know what, Edward? Screw you!" She screamed at him.

He smirked, turning around. "Is that a promise? I can fit you in sometime this morning if you like."

"Get the hell out of here, Edward." Jasper suddenly became protective, getting in front of Alice. Edward was much bigger than Jasper – though Jasper wasn't lanky at all. Edward had a medium build and was even more attractive in person. He had piercing green eyes, and even though they weren't sparkling with happiness, they were still entrancing. The flickers of copper sparkled even more in the sunlight. His face was chiseled in the most attractive way. He was beautiful.

"Yeah, whatever." He spat. "See you at practice." With his last comment, he pulled open the front door to his Volvo as a beer bottle fell out, crashing to the floor.

Everything suddenly went black for me. Did I forget to mention my parents were killed by a drunk driver?

-EPOV-

I knew my dad would be completely pissed if I showed up as drunk as I was. I had a really bad day. I needed some release and the only way I found any sort of happiness was spending a little alone time with the only bliss I knew- or at least something to numb the pain. So I skipped school, drove to the nearest liquor store and bought myself a six pack of beer with my fake ID. 

I was lucky to have even made it home in one piece. I was wasted. But what did I care?  
>Dad, being the wonderful doctor he was, suggested I see a psychiatrist. Hell no. What did I need that shit for? I had all I needed right next to me in my cup holder…and maybe a couple aspirin. <p>

I was never good at expressing myself, so getting numb was my source of comfort. Hell, it was the only way I remained sane. You witness your mother die right in front of your eyes, on your account, and tell me just how you would cope. 

Deciding I had to face him some time or another, I figured the present to be ever better.  
>With a grunt, I opened my car door, stumbling out. Reaching in for my keys and my phone, realization suddenly hit me. "Damn it!" I kicked my door shut forcefully, instantly regretting it.<p>

"Sorry, baby." I pet my car affectionately. Did I look crazy? Yes. Did I give a shit? No. 

I left my phone in Jessica Stanley's car. I'd have to face the pretentious slut tomorrow to get it back. She was also another form of distraction. She called me after school begging to get together.  
>Who didn't like a friend, well not that she was one, but a chick with benefits? <p>

I rested my back against my Volvo and ran my fingers frustratingly through my hair. There was no way I could get my phone tonight from her. I was in no way able to get back in my car and drive to her place. It would have to wait for tomorrow.

I stalled one more second before finally deciding to go inside and face my father's wrath. I hesitantly reached for the door, walking inside.

"Dad is pissed, bro. Where the hell were you today?" My step-brother, Emmett came walking around the corner. "You've been drinking, haven't you?"

_Brownie point for Emmett!_

"What does it matter?"

He rolled his eyes at me as I walked into the kitchen, pulling out all the ingredients for a sandwich. "You're seriously going to ask me that question?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Evidently so."

"You know what? Come talk to me when my real brother comes back, not this piece of shit you've become the last two years." He stalked out of the room as I jumped up to sit on the countertop.

_So freaking touchy._

"Sticks and stones, bro. Sticks and stones." I muttered under my breath, throwing everything together. Once my food was finished and I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, I began to dart up the three flights of stairs to my room.

Just maybe I wouldn't have to face my father tonight if I got lucky.

I made it halfway to my room before I was stopped. "Because I just got off an eighteen hour shift, I am going to assume you have a good explanation for skipping school today. We're talking about this tomorrow, Edward." My father mumbled groggily, removing the stethoscope from around his neck.

"There's nothing to talk about. I skipped school. End of story." I really hated being an ass toward him – but part of me said he deserved it. Who the hell just gets over the death of the woman they're in love with right away? It was as if she meant nothing to him and it really pissed me off.

He went to protest but then clasped his mouth shut, turning around, muttering something about discussing this tomorrow.

_Hallelujah._

I continued to the next set of stairs, taking them two at a time to my room. I don't even know how I managed to carry food, a drink, and get upstairs in one piece with the shape I was in – but I did. I quickly ate my sandwich, drank half of my water, changed into sweats and plopped in my bed. I was out before I even knew it.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh," I moaned, rolling over in my bed aggravatingly. Glancing at the clock it was already seven thirty am. How the hell did that happen?

My head felt like it was going to explode. I needed more aspirin and definitely more sleep. I shuttered at thought of facing my dad this morning. Sure, I'd act like an ass. He'd be pissed. Same shit, different day.

"I want to speak with you in five minutes, son." I heard my father speak through my bedroom door. Well, speak of the devil.

"I'd like to at least take a shower. Give me fifteen minutes."

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes from the other side of my door. "You get ten. You're skating on thin ice, Edward."

I slipped out from under my covers. "Wouldn't be the first time."

He chuckled sarcastically from the other side. "And I'm assuming it won't be the last."

"Got that right, daddy-o."

He was silent from the other side, so I figured we were finished with our bickering for the moment and took the opportunity to jump in the shower. I made it as quick as possible. I didn't want to risk pissing him off _too _badly. I mean, I still had a life and all – and needed somewhere to live.

Once I was clean in all the necessary areas, I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the shower. I really felt like shit. The shower did nothing. It was bad enough that I had a hangover headache, but I knew my coach would have my ass on the field today, too.

Me, Em, and Jazz were the only reason our team ever won. I was the star quarterback. God, I hoped he still felt that way when I dragged my sorry ass to practice after school today.

I dressed, ran my fingers through my hair, used some deodorant and went downstairs to face my fate.

"I understand you're hurting, son, and we all deal with our problems in our own ways, but this is just unhealthy. You did this last year around the anniversary of her death and you're doing it again. This is a very unhealthy pattern you've gotten yourself in. I think you should speak with Dr. Denali. I think she'll be good for you."

Carmen Denali. Yeah, right. My ex-girlfriend's mother. Hell no.

"I am really not in any damn mood to have this conversation again. Absolutely not going to happen."

"Son, you need to get help! You need to realize that your mother's death isn't your fault! She can help you."

Back the hell up. "Isn't my fault? Keep telling yourself that, dad." I yelled. "You know what happened and you know why! Every bit of this is my fault. So don't go trying to convince me otherwise. You act as if nothing happened! You haven't even grieved over her death!"

"Yes, I have." He brought his hands to his head, running his fingers through his hair. Guess that's where I got that trait. "But I moved forward. You haven't. I loved your mother very much, but people die and life goes on. Your mother would want the best for all of us. She would want us happy and you're not happy!"

He had no idea what he was saying. Inconsiderate bastard. "You're the one who needs to be in therapy, dad. You can't even face her death. At least I feel something! You're numb! You go to work, come home, eat dinner by yourself, and do it all again. Look around, dad. We're not a family! We haven't been since the day she died!"

I threw on my shoes and walked towards the front door, grabbing my keys from my pocket. He went to protest but I lost it. "Damn it! Lay the hell off!" I slammed the front door, walking down the steps of our porch.

Great. Pixie and my brother were in a lip-lock. They suddenly pulled away as I came stalking through the yard. "Do you really have to talk like that, Edward?" My brother, Jasper asked me.

I huffed. "What's it to you? Go back to making out with pixie over there."

She rolled her eyes at me. "And hello to you, too, Edward."

I smiled, loving our witty banter. "Oh, look who can pull her lips away from my brother for longer than a second to say hello." I chuckled, walking toward my car. As I did, I walked past a brunette girl. She just looked plain awkward and kind of sad, too. I would be if I had to spend all day with Alice. I assumed it was her friend or something. "Maybe you'll have enough time to apply more lip-gloss. You look lovely in that shade, bro." I continued to mock them, ignoring awkward girl.

Pixie looked furious. "You know what, Edward?" What? "Screw you!"

I smirked, turning to face her better. "Is that a promise? I can fit you in sometime this morning if you like."

Okay, so Jasper was livid after that little declaration. "Get the hell out of here, Edward."

"Yeah, whatever." I replied lamely, bored with the conversation. I needed to go get my phone anyway. Fumbling with my keys, I opened the door to my Volvo just as an empty beer bottle fell from the floor of my car to the cement.

"Shit!" I grumbled, but before I had time to register what happened, awkward girl had fainted right there in front of everyone.

"Bella?" Alice screamed, rushing to her side.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I asked, my curiosity overcoming me.

She choked back her tears. "I don't know! Someone do something! Get Dr. Cullen or my mom, please!"

Jasper was already one step ahead of her, though. He was running towards our home. "Dad! Help!" He screamed.

My father appeared not ten seconds later at the door, a cup of coffee in his hand. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking past Jasper to the girl on the ground.

Dropping his mug of coffee, he rushed over to her. "What happened?" He asked while checking her vitals.

Alice stuttered. "I don't know! One second she was just standing there and the next she passed out."

My father looked at Alice very seriously. "What's her name?"

"Isabella, but she goes by Bella. She's my cousin."

"Bella, can you hear me?" He asked, gently tapping the side of her face. She stirred and I instantly calmed.

She rolled her head from side to side, moaning. "What happened? Oh, God! No!" She jumped up, startled.

My father pushed her back gently. "Calm down, sweetheart. We need you to lie still. We need to make sure you didn't hit your head too hard when you fell. Can you tell me your name?"

"Bella Swan," she answered easily.

He nodded his head in approval. "Good. Do you know today's date?"

"September 28th."

"How old are you?"

She sighed. "I'm seventeen. Can I please get up now?"

My dad smiled and then extended his hand for her to take. "Be careful. Take your time."

She did as she was told and made it safely to her feet. "Do you know what happened?"

She blushed, hiding her face by looking down at the ground. I followed her eyes to where they landed. My broken beer bottle. She swayed immediately as if she were about to pass out again.

Alice seemed to notice exactly what had happened. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I should've realized. God, I'm stupid."

"This is just too weird," I muttered, not really intending for it to come out of my mouth.

"Damn it, Edward! You're the whole reason she fainted!" Alice stalked over to me. What? How the hell did I do anything?

I smiled with a good response. "Well, I tend to have that affect on girls. One look in my direction and they all faint."

If looks could kill, I was dead. "You're impossible! Her parents were killed by a drunk driver, you asshole!"

_Oh._

-BPOV-

Oh, God. Please, no. I fainted. How embarrassing. Not only did I faint but I fainted right in front of the angel from last night. Well, he wasn't necessarily an angel in my book anymore. He had a filthy mouth and an obvious disregard for anyone but himself.

I could hear their voices around me.

_Please be a dream. Please. Please. Please. Yeah, no._

"What the hell is wrong with her?" The velvety voice of Edward asked, but sounded so distant.

"I don't know! Someone do something! Get Dr. Cullen or my mom, please!" No, no doctors, please!

I heard a male voice yell even further in the distance. "Dad! Help!"

_Great, get a whole audience, why don't you all? _

I was mortified. I tried moving my body, tried opening my eyes – but failed each and every time.

"What happened?" This was a voice I didn't recognize in the blackness. I assumed it was Dr. Cullen, whoever that was.

Alice stuttered. "I don't know! One second she was just standing there and the next she passed out."

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Isabella, but she goes by Bella. She's my cousin."

"Bella, can you hear me?" He asked, gently tapping the side of my face. I stirred, suddenly feeling some life.

I rolled my head from side to side, moaning. "What happened? Oh, God! No!" I jumped up, startled. The realization hit me even harder out of the fuzzy blackness. I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into it.

The man kneeling in front of me gently pushed me back. "Calm down, sweetheart. We need you to lie still. We need to make sure you didn't hit your head too hard when you fell. Can you tell me your name?"

"Bella Swan," I answered easily, staring into the man's eyes. He looked like an older version of Edward. I couldn't deny it, he was gorgeous, too.

He nodded his head in approval. "Good. Do you know today's date?"

"September 28th." I wasn't stupid.

"How old are you?"

I sighed. "I'm seventeen. Can I please get up now?"

He smiled and then extended his hand for me to take. "Be careful. Take your time."

I nodded and did as I was told, making it safely to my feet. "Do you know what happened?"

I instantly felt the heat rise to my face. I was so embarrassed. I tried to hide it by looking down, but all it did was fluster me more. My eyes landed on the broken bottle on the ground. I immediately swayed to my side, feeling like I was about to go for round two.

The man steadied me and I looked over to Alice for help.

She seemed to notice exactly what had happened. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I should've realized. God, I'm stupid."

"This is just too weird," Edward finally muttered. I wondered when his mouth would make an entrance during the ordeal.

"Damn it, Edward! You're the whole reason she fainted!" Alice stalked over to him, claws out, ready to defend me. I saw it all over her face.

_Please don't say anything, please! _

Edward smirked. "Well, I tend to have that affect on girls. One look in my direction and they all faint."

Alice was pissed and so was I. "You're impossible! Her parents were killed by a drunk driver, you asshole!"

Suddenly something changed in him. His beautiful face softened and he looked sad. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Well I sure didn't expect that. I remained silent, staring into his beautiful green eyes. "I-I've got to go." He muttered and headed straight to his car, taking off. I cringed as his wheels rolled over the shards of glass.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You'll have to excuse my son. He has a colorful choice of words and displays his attitude in a poor way." The man walked over to me. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen,"

I squeaked. "Hi,"

"Please accept my sincere apology on my son's behalf and accept my condolences. I'm so very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." I managed to force the words out of my mouth. Gosh, and I thought life was hard yesterday.

Alice interrupted the intensity. "Do you think you'll be okay to go to school?"

I wiggled around. Today was already hell, why not keep going through it? "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What do you think, Dr. Cullen?" She turned to him.

He smiled kindly. "It's up to Bella. If she feels as if she can handle it, she has my permission as her doctor."

She nodded her head then. "Well, we better get going; otherwise you're going to be late for your first day of school."

"Have a wonderful day, kids." He called after us as Alice pulled me toward her Porsche.

"Thank you. You too, sir." I said politely, hopping into the passenger side of the car.

I turned to Alice. I was fuming. "How could you?" I blanched, not even caring to buckle my seatbelt.

She looked taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"You told them…" I whispered. That was _my _secret and she told _everyone._

Her face fell and suddenly she was talking a mile a minute. "I'm so sorry, Bella. But I wanted Edward to realize just what he had done! I mean, all he cares about is himself and I thought that maybe if he realized what he did, I don't know. It was stupid. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tell your story. I didn't realize you didn't even want anyone to know. Can you please forgive me?"

I sighed. What choice did I have after that speech? "I'll make you a little deal," I said, suddenly finding a tiny bit of confidence. "You're forgiven as long as you ask me before you tell anyone else, capiche?"

"Capiche!" She smiled, starting the engine. "Thank you, Bella. I'm so sorry."

I waved it off. "I know you are. It's okay. Don't worry about it." I really just wanted to drop it and I think she knew.

After an extremely awkward car ride, we made it to school in five minutes. Alice really liked to drive fast in her sporty little car. I sure remembered my seatbelt once she took off.

She led me into a small room at the front of the school, where an older lady resided, her glasses down on the tip of her nose. "Excuse me," Alice coughed. "My cousin is new here. She's supposed to start today."

"Alright, dear." She smiled at us. "What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan," I answered, nervously glancing around. It was your average school. Students walking the halls, teachers coming out of the break room with their coffee.

"Here's your schedule and a map of the school. Hope you have a great first day." She offered and I nodded, thanking her.

"What's your first class?" Alice asked me as we continued our descent down the hallway.

"Um," I glanced down. My hands were slightly trembling, which made it hard to read the print. "English, Mrs. Thompson."

"I have that third period. I'll walk you there and I'll be at the door to pick you up for second period."

Nodding my head, I followed her through the halls filled with teenagers. She showed me to my locker, gave me to combination. I put my empty backpack inside and shut the door. "Ready?"

No. "Yep."

As if on cue, the bell rang, signaling it was time for class. I traveled directly behind Alice, watching as she said hi to people she knew in the hallway and my heart sank. I had that. Well, I was never as outgoing as Alice was – but I used to know people. I used to be happy. I was anything but now.

"Well, here you are." She told me, pointing to the classroom door. "I'll meet you here for second period. I've got to go or I'm going to be late. See you later, Bella!" She chirped, giving me a one-armed hug. Then she skipped happily down the hallway and I was left all by myself – my biggest fear.

I tried coaxing myself to go in, but I couldn't get my feet to move. It was like they were glued to the floor. "It isn't as scary as it looks. Just take a deep breath and walk in with your head held high." A voice came from behind me.

Turning around, I came face to face with a girl that looked to be my age. She had brown hair; her eyes were covered with thick rimmed glasses. Trendy, I suppose. "You're new here, right? I'm Angela Weber."

"Bella Swan," I forced a little smile.

She laughed. "Well, Bella, we could always walk in together. It isn't so scary when someone has your back."

Angela was sweet. I immediately agreed. "Thank you,"

"I was the new girl once. Don't worry about it at all. Besides, you seem really sweet. I hope we can be friends."

"I'd like that." Maybe things would start looking up from here.

I was wrong. So very, very wrong. English was a breeze. In fact, we were reading _Wuthering Heights, _which happened to be my favorite book. It was easy.

The hard part came after Angela had to go to her next class and Alice came to pick me up.

"Where to?" She asked, dancing down the hallway. I understood why everyone called her a pixie suddenly.

"Biology, Mr. Banner."

She sighed. "Looks like you're alone again this time. Follow me."

I did as I was told, figuring it couldn't be too bad being on my own. After all, I hadn't met anyone here that I necessarily disliked yet.

I spoke way too soon. There at the last row of my classroom sat Edward Cullen himself. He had no partner. I knew exactly what was coming next.

_ Oh, God. No._

"Uh," I approached the teacher. "I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here and my schedule says you're my second period." I muttered nervously.

"Ah, nice to meet you." Mr. Banner said. "Welcome to my class. You may take your seat by Mr. Cullen in the back, last row on the right."

_Just kill me now and get it over with._

_Just breathe in and out, Bella. You're going to be fine. There is nothing to worry about. He is just an ass, a gorgeous one, but an ass. Ignore him and you'll be fine._

Oh, I was so wrong. As I took my seat he smiled at me sympathetically.

_No way._

"I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't get to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

_I know. I've known since I saw your beautiful face last night. _

He extended his hand for me to shake. "I'm Bella Swan," I muttered, making a curtain with my hair to shield my embarrassment. "But I'm sure you already know that."

He laughed. "I know I came off as a bitch this morning. I'm really not so bad and I certainly did not mean to offend you with the beer. I was having a bit of a hard night."

_Yeah, well I'm having a hard three weeks. You don't see me getting drunk and attempting to drive! It is people like you that take other's lives._

I only nodded my head to acknowledge his statement. Then Mr. Banner turned out the lights and put on a Biology documentary.

This was going to be much, much harder than I anticipated. I was very sure of that.

**A/N: Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**Let me know.**

**Reviews are better than running your fingers through Edward's gorgeous copper locks(; Hell, who am I kidding? No. They most definitely aren't. They're appreciated, though. So get to it!**

**Chelsea**


End file.
